


patient

by northerndownpours (orphan_account)



Series: heavydirtysouls [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Character Death, headcanon based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/northerndownpours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get the feeling that maybe Toriel was a good mom, and if you let her be yours, she’d still be a good mom.</p><p>But not as good as yours.</p><p>-</p><p>(You should have waited for your mother to come get you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	patient

**Author's Note:**

> like everything i write... this is unedited and has been done within the span of an hour. i just wanted to get everything out lol
> 
> you can see the human as whatever gender you want. (you don't have to be a girl to wear a skirt and a ribbon.)
> 
> also this is a first part of a series on the six human souls. (im also sorry for bringing twenty one pilots into this. in case you dont get it, that's where the title of the series is from.)
> 
>  **12/11/2015:** _patient_ will be edited/redone and will become a bit longer.

“Do not be afraid, my child.”

The moment she _dares_ to call you that, hot tears spring from your eyes. “Don’t call me that,” you hiss out, without bothering to look at who it is. You know whatever you’ll be seeing will scare you. You know that it’s going to be some other scary monster – the kinds that don’t bother to hide under your bed; the ones that wait till your mother’s done with your bedtime story and hide behind the door. Her voice is kind and smooth, and she seems nice, but- she’s not your mother, and she won’t ever be.

There’s a pause. “Alright,” the voice says, defeated. “Let me take you to the ruins, at least. You’ll be safe there.” She ruffles your hair, making you flinch. Her hands aren’t _furry_ , but they’re definitely not covered in skin. They’re not human. You adjust your bow when she’s done, and resume looking at the floor. “My name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of the ruins. Come with me, alright? Feel free to hold my hand if you wish.”

You don’t wish. You just want your mother back. You don’t want to follow Toriel, but when you finally look up and see how _big_ she is, how easily she could trap you here forever… you bite your lip and follow her. _I’m sorry, mom. I’ll wait for you at the ruins. You’ll come get me… right?_

 

You let Toriel bring you to the ruins. You let her make you pie and give you a room, but you don’t let her dress you up. You take care of that yourself as well as you can, and you put the ribbon in your hair. It’s a bit wonky, but you’d rather do it yourself than have Toriel do it. When the goat lady sees it, she reaches out a hand to try and help you, but you move away. You feel a little guilty, because she’s so _nice_ and she’s _trying so hard_ , but you don’t know her. You don’t want to. You get the feeling that maybe Toriel was a good mom, and if you let her be yours, she’d still be a good mom.

But not as good as yours.

So when Toriel tells you this _place_ is your home now, you throw a fit silently. You push away the plate of pie and you go to bed early. You cry before you sleep, your tears forming a large stain on the pillow and a smaller one on the sheets. You try to console yourself with the fact that your mother will come soon, because your mother has never let you down before. Never. She won’t start now. With that thought, you close your eyes, not bothering to wipe the tears away.

 

The next morning, Toriel seems to know you’ve been crying. She doesn’t say much. She leaves you alone in the room and lets you play with the toys in the box, and tells you that she’ll call you when it’s time for meals. You nod and adjust your ribbon, and even though both of you know you’ve done it wrong, Toriel doesn’t say a thing. She leaves the room and goes off to cook, and you’re left with the toys.

You rifle through the box and find a toy knife, almost identical to the one you had for your Halloween costume as a pirate. Mother had pretended to be a sea monster. She’d told you that the knife was to be used against people who tried to hurt you. After the two of you went around the neighborhood for trick-or-treating, you played a little game inside the house, where you pretended to be a real pirate trying to kill the vicious sea monster.

You’re still surprised you were able to hit her that hard with a toy knife. “You’re lucky you’re so cute,” mom had said jokingly, “or maybe I would have made you wait to eat all this candy until tomorrow.”

You glance down at the toy, and decide to tuck it away for later.

 

Later, Toriel goes out for groceries. Before she’s gone, she puts a hand on your shoulder and says, “No leaving the house, alright? Be a good child. Just stay in and play with your toys. If you’re hungry, you can go and check the fridge. On the off chance a monster comes in… just talk to them, alright? Don’t be afraid. I’ll come get you if that happens.” She almost leans in, like she’s going to kiss your forehead, but she thinks better of it and goes off.

You start to think of your mother. She hasn’t come to you yet. It’s been around two days, and she hasn’t found you. Maybe she’s having trouble…?

You’ll give it another day or so, then.

 

The next time Toriel goes out for groceries, you start getting ready, too. You dress yourself as nicely as possible, smoothing out the creases in your skirt. Mom will sure be proud of you when she sees you, because now, you can dress yourself. You know you make her late for work sometimes, because it’s hard to wake you up and even harder to dress you when you’re like a zombie in the mornings. She’ll be really happy about this.

You grin at the thought of making your mother happy. You’re about to leave the house when Toriel’s words play into your mind-

_On the off chance a monster comes in…_

Your fingers brush over the toy knife in your pocket. You pray that it’ll do as much damage against real monsters. You don’t think your mom will be too happy if you come back to her all hurt.

_You’re lucky you’re so cute._

You almost forgot about the ribbon. Your hands fly to your hair, and a quick glance at the mirror tells you it’s immaculate. You flash a quick smile at your reflection – the same one you use to get out of punishments. Maybe if you’re cute, monsters won’t hit you as hard.

 

 

(They didn’t hit you as hard as they could, but they hit you anyway, and that was enough.)

(You should have waited for your mother to come get you.)

(You should have been more patient.)


End file.
